Hood Sickle
"Any last words?" Hood Sickle is played by PAC-MAN. Appearance Hood Sickle wears an executioner's hood, various skulls, and heavy clothing that hides his body from sight. While it is unknown what his true body looks like, it is known that he lacks a head. Despite this, his glowing red eyes will act as they should. His weapon is a scythe that appears as a black pole at first but ignites with the fires of the underworld when entering combat, shaping into the blade of the scythe. Personality Being the Grim Reaper, Hood Sickle is constantly busy being the ferry man of lost souls. It has left him impatient and not wanting to waste time. He is quick to anger and once that point is reached there is no going back. Luckily, no one actively picks a fight with him due to his uninviting appearance. Almost everyone feared him (which he loved) and knew his name back in his home universe. Thinking highly of his strength, he will seek out every opportunity to improve it. Although having the moral alignment of bad and being the walking personification of Death, he will not kill unless it is necessary in order to harvest a soul or it is to fight off the infection. Exceptions may be made from time to time but that leaves the consequences upon him alone as the Underworld will not support such actions. Behind this spooky exterior however, he has a hard time dealing with this feeling called "love". The reaper becomes flustered and jumpy with his words which only fuels his temper. In order to counter this, he will grow quiet and try not to focus on the topic, hoping that it will pass over and not have to deal with it. The reaper has no time for games. He sees mortals as a waste of his time. Abilities Hood Sickle is heavy-handed. His attacks deal lots of damage as he prefers to smash his enemies against the ground beneath him. Boot and glove both hit hard, capable of easily knocking the average fighter off their feet. His scythe is his strongest tool. It reaps the soul of anyone it hits, crippling them on the inside rather than the outside. Using his what power he has held onto from his Underworld days, he is able to teleport, breaking through reality and into the supernatural one in a flash, bringing back souls of the dead with him. They can then be used in a powerful attack that occurs when the reaper swings his weapon at full force, causing all spirits to explode into undead energy. And to finish them off, the last of their fighting spirit can be sapped away into the reaper with a simple touch. This ability grows stronger the closer they are to being defeated. It advised to take great caution when approaching the Grim Reaper. Many have fought. None have survived. If you're lucky, he just might make your execution public. Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Pac-Man's Characters